Love You?
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Jim/Jesse "Just shoot me already!" "Why!" "Shoot him!" "WHY!" "Shoot me, God--!" "JESSE!"
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

(Jim/Jesse, Zane/Atticus, Jaden/Jesse-implied & Jim/Adrian-implied) Zane loves Atticus, who's trying to get Jim and Jesse together. Zane has to figure out if it's worth the risk to tear Adrian away from Jim long enough for Atticus' plan to catch wind in it's sails. Ah, problem? The plan just caught fire!!

(**A/N:** Ah, my Goodbyes became too emo! so, i'm doing another JimJess fanfic! this time, it's supposed to be during the time BEFORE jesse went all emo and possessed XD anywho, enjoy this.... stuff)

* * *

---Jesse---

Slowly. Real slow. Slower.

SNAP!

"YIKES!"

Jesse jumped a mile as Jim's pet snapped again. Jesse sighed and slowly approached from the front.

Maybe? Slow. Slower. Just a bit more. Just--

SNAP!

Jesse jumped back again. Jaden laughed and Jesse groaned. "Do I smell like meat?" he asked Shirley.

"Nah, I think she just likes you," Jaden said jokingly.

Jim came around the corner. Jesse, like always, dove for cover behind something. Today it was a stone bench near the entrance to the academy.

"Shirley!" He looked surprised. "Hm, I wondered where you'd gotten to, girl." He knelt down and touched the top of Shirley's head.

Jaden didn't say that Jesse was cowering behind the bench right next to him. Jesse had grown accustomed to hiding as best he could when Jim came around. For whatever reason, Jesse had grown to "love" Jim more than a friend should. "Well, you found her."

"True."

Jesse suddenly jumped out from behind the bench and was plastered to the next one, clutching his chest, over his heart. "Don't _DO_ that!"

Atticus and Adrian smiled at him.

"You are both _way_ too weird for me. Don't do that," he whimpered, slumping into a little ball at the corner of the bench. He was feeding off a gloomy aura. It was obvious that he wasn't happy, but it wasn't as obvious as--

"Jim!"

"Adrian."

Jaden noticed, right away, that Jim looked a bit frightened of Adrian, but hid it well. "Hi!" he said, happily trying to intervene.

"Jim, Shirley looks so pretty today."

Jim just nodded.

Jaden felt a cold chill between them and clutched himself into a hug, which he was joined by Atticus. Jesse wasn't helping, feeding them his little emo aura.

Adrian knelt down. "Aw, she's so pretty! C'mere, girl." He started petting her.

Jaden was shocked out of his cold chill and looked at Adrian with shock. Jesse could barely touch her. How was anybody except for Jaden and Jim able to touch her?!

Adrian stood up. "Well, should we be going?"

Jim bowed his head and mumbled something. That was very unlike Jim. He scooped up Shirley, tying her to his back.

Adrian held out his hand, a cruel smile on his face. "Then let's go."

Jim slowly raised his own hand to Adrian's and he was pulled away.

Jaden and Atticus heard a soft "plop" and looked to their right.

Jesse looked like he'd been shot in the head and foot. He was crawling away on his stomach. What was funny was that he rolled over and started making a grass angel. He sucked his lips inward and was biting down on them as he wiggled in the grass before getting up.

"So, what's next?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Stumble

Zane plopped sideways into the soft sofa. "Why?"

Atticus' voice fuzzed slightly for a moment before he repeated himself. "Zane, please? Don't be so mean. I just want to help the poor boy. He's in denial."

"Like you aren't?" Zane started tugging his shoes off.

"Hey! I'm still in denial because you keep rejecting my offer to come visit you!"

"For good reason." He ran a hand through his turquoise hair before stripping off his socks. He placed the communication unit on the table beside the sofa. "Why should we help him?"

"Jesse's a good boy, trust me. He's just...."

"Weird?" inquired Jaden.

Zane ignored the comment. "All the same, no."

Atticus sighed. "I can't reach you! It's so not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Atticus."

"I wish it was."

Jaden laughed somewhere behind Atticus. "All's fair in love and war, Atticus, all's fair."

"Yeah, says you! I thought Zane and I had a thing going on."

"Ack! Don't start crying on me!"

Zane smiled to himself. That was something he still loved about Atticus. He could make a serious situation something memorable for the complete opposite reason. "I don't intend to do it until I absolutely must. Jesse is someone I've met and dueled before. He's a force to be reckoned with, trust me on that. If you ever get caught in a duel that he's all in for, you'd better have a fall-back plan." Zane dropped his jacket and shirt on the sofa. "For now, I need a bath." He hung up.

---Jim---

He was watching Adrian carefully. Whatever the red-head was doing didn't look pleasant. Jim had a sneaking suspicion Adrian had some other strange plan for him.

Yesterday, Jim was forced to duel Adrian, just to get knocked out by the "bracelet" he was wearing. Jim had woken half nude the next morning.

The day before, Jim had been told to stand outside Adrian's bathroom and listen to him take a shower.

Jim couldn't count the times before that, but Adrian had done some other things Jim wasn't proud to say he'd been a part of. Most of it wasn't serious, Adrian had yet to physically claim Jim. Which was why today, Jim had a feeling that was what the liquid concoction was in the syringe was for. He watched Adrian test the needle to be sure there weren't any air bubbles.

"So, today, we're just doing something fun." Adrian poked himself first, dosing himself half of the mixture before coming up to Jim. "Your turn."

Jim had half a mind to say "no", but remembered the last time he'd said "no". He gritted his teeth and proceeded to wait for the needle.

---Jesse---

He was trying to find Adrian. The red-headed Russian had dropped a card. Jesse found Axel.

"ACK! Where's Adrian?" He asked it as politely as he could.

Axel glared at him. He still hadn't gotten over the "making me wait" from the first day. "His room is over there."

Jesse thanked Axel and took off in the direction he'd been pointing. He found a door that was still ajar and decided he'd catch his breath first.

However, Jesse had a bad habit of _leaning_ on things when he tried to catch his breath. Today, for some strange reason, he decided the _ajar door_ was as good a place to lean as any.

The door swung open and Jesse stumbled forward three paces and did a face-plant on the rug. He slowly sat up, rubbing his nose. "Adrian?"

He blinked and threw his arms in the air, giving a shriek.

Jim was lying asleep on the bed, perfectly fine, except his hat was on the floor, and Adrian was using Jim as a pillow, also sleeping soundly.

Jesse quickly clammed himself before approaching. Slowly, he prodded Adrian. He scurried around the bed and pocked Jim as well. He watched them for a long pause before Adrian moved.

His eyes opened and Jesse really screamed that time. Until Adrian covered his mouth. Jesse was screaming something at Adrian through his hand. "Mm mo mmf fmk mo fomng?!"

Adrian held a finger to his lips. "Shh! He's sleeping!" he hissed through his teeth.

Jesse nodded, still standing with his arms in the air. When Adrian released him, Jesse whispered; "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Stuff. What do you want?"

Jesse held up the card. "You dropped this." Jesse's eyes wandered down to Jim's peaceful face. The mysterious bandages made Jesse wonder if Jim was scared so badly it was frightening to see it.

"Don't look at his face," Adrian warned. "He's a bit of a psychic. He can easily see you while he's sleeping. He just doesn't know if it's real or not." Adrian snatched his card back. "Now, leave us alone. I want to take a nap before tonight's little festival for the newcomers."

"Festival?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, why, you don't know about it?"

"Nope. Nobody told me nothing."

"Ah, of course. Simpletons like you wouldn't have the luxury of having big fancy dorms, now would you?"

Jesse knew Adrian was right. Jesse's highest ranking classmates had provisions almost as good as the Ra dorms, but that was because Jesse had such a small school. "So? At least we don't dwell on the rich and famous. Besides, I find it much more fun to be known for your talent than your money." Jesse smiled brightly before escorting himself out of the room. As he closed the door Jesse gently put his head on it.

"Who'm I kidding? I wish I'd gotten all the fancy stuff, too. Ain't nobody who want's nothin'."

'_Jesse, you're so funny._'

He gasped and looked left and right. Was that a kid?!

'_Aha, you're so funny! I'm right...._'

Jesse slapped himself when the voice faded. The sting made the voice go away. Jesse was rubbing his cheek as he was leaving. He was going to have to find another reason to the voices inside his head. After all, he'd been up for almost thirty hours. Maybe staying up late to practice wasn't so good....

Jim's bandaged eye moved under the bandages and watched Jesse leave. He'd been right. Jesse's spirit was too pure, that was why he was too strong.


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight

Jesse had gone missing....

Well, if you call it missing!

For whatever reason unbeknown to Jaden, Hasselberry, and Syrus, he'd just up and vanished. He hadn't left the dorm last night, or they thought he hadn't, and he certainly didn't show up for breakfast. He'd also missed out on the first rounds of the day for the Survival Duels. Jaden wasn't worried, Syrus was.

Jesse seemed a mystery to Jaden. Jesse could easily vanish and appear, it seemed, and that made Jaden wonder about him. Jaden had been fascinated by more than just Jesse's Houdini acts.

He snuck away from Syrus to find Jesse himself. Only to find that Jesse was sitting on a pier that Zane and Alexis used to occupy at night. Jesse was tossing rocks and pebbles into the ocean, watching the waves swallow up the little ripples it made.

"Jesse?"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jaden. "Hey, what's up?"

"You've been missing. People were curious where you went." Jaden plopped down beside Jesse. He watched the blue-haired boy toss another pebble into the water. "What's wrong? I thought you didn't feel pity or the like?"

"Ah, stuff." Jesse leaned on Jaden. "You ever skip a rock before?"

"No."

Jesse handed Jaden a nearly flat rock and picked one up himself. "Here, try one." He stood up and threw it out, across the rough surface of the water. It skipped away, jumping and jumping, as if it had a mind of it's own and just wanted to jump as best it could. "You try it."

Jaden gently tossed the stone and got two skips before a wave swallowed it whole. "That's hard. You're good."

Jesse shrugged. "It's easy, if you know what you're doing." He puckered his lips, his hands squishing his cheeks. "Fish dun like joo."

"Joo?" Jaden repeated.

Jesse smiled, lowering his hands. "I dunno. It came out funny."

Jaden was about to say something else when he heard a noise over his shoulder and the duo looked up and to the left.

Atticus was sitting on the ledge, waving at them. The foamy water churned below him, but he didn't care. The ledge he was on was high, but kind of between the grassy plains above and the dangerous ocean below. He was still wearing his school uniform, like he hadn't really gone to sleep. "If you two are done playing skipper, would you mind coming here?"

Jesse didn't, and jumped at the chance to climb the wall. He climbed it like he was made for rock climbing and was soon seated beside Atticus.

Jaden, on the other hand, bid them goodnight and left the pier. As he made his way back to the normal ground, he saw Jim, out late with Shirley. "Hey!" he called, his hand raised and caught on a branch.

Jim waved and came over to free Jaden from his "prison" of a branch. He looked tired and worn from something. "What're you doing out so late, mate?"

"I was...." Jaden pondered it for a moment before speaking up. "I was talking to Jesse."

At the mention of Jesse's name, Jim perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. He was depressed about something. I don't know what it was."

"Depressed no more!" Jesse lunged out of nowhere and Jaden ducked.

Jim and Jesse tumbled through the bushes and Shirley "rolled her eyes" as the two of them came to a crashing halt.

Jesse jumped a mile and apologized to Jim. His face was redder than a strawberry and he looked down at his hands. "I didn't think I'd knock you down."

Jim was playing dead and Jesse gave a little squeak.

"No, I killed him!" Jesse yelled. He was about to grab Jim, who was sprawled on a down log and some rocks, when Jim rolled over and pushed off the log. "Don't scare me like that." Jesse made the fish face from earlier. "Mean old man."

Jim's eye looked sad and Jesse caught that.

"Secret Attack: TACKLE-GLOMP!" He knocked Jim over again, giving him a hug. He stumbled, though, and the two of them hit a soft, mossy area. Jesse sat up, not getting off of Jim, and put his hands on Jim's shoulders. "Where do you go at night? I don't see you anymore."

Jim's eye widened. "You followed me?!"

"No, not really." Jesse scratched his cheek. "You see, I like walking before I got to sleep. It tires me easily. I'd just follow you and Shirley around until I got real tired."

"I did it to tucker out Shirley."

"Ah, well, where did you go these last five nights? I never see you out 'n about anymore."

Jim didn't answer, but slowly moved Jesse off him. When he was standing again, Jim dusted off his back. "I've been busy. Adrian and I've been trying to figure out these, mate." He pointed at the BioBand he was wearing. "I didn't know anybody'd followed me and Shirley that late at night."

"Ah, sorry." Jesse scratched the back of his head. "Well, to be honest, I dun see a problem with being interested."

Jim sighed and scooped up his hat. "Then I don't see a problem with finding a new route." He touched the brim of his hat, after it was on his head, and walked away.

Jesse suddenly grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at the back of Jim's head. He missed and hit Jim on the shoulder. "Ack."

Jim spun around and was about to say something when Jesse looked up. The two of them watched the sky as the moon came out from behind some clouds. It shone through the trees and cast beams of light over all it could reach. Jim looked down and saw Jesse, bathed in the moonlight, staring up at the moon itself.

He was like something out of a movie, just then. He held his hands up as fireflies began their nightly flights. The moon made Jesse's aquamarine hair glow and become a gentle blue. His eyes became something like pale sapphires and when he laughed, it echoed. He looked like an angel in Jim's eyes.

Jesse noticed Jim staring and his smile faded. "Is somethin' wrong?" His heavy accent came back. Jesse always tried to suppress it so people could understand him easier. "I ain't got somethin' on my face, do I?"

Jim had to hold his breath. "No, nothing, mate." He looked away and stared up at the moon again. Maybe he'd get the scene to go away if he fought the urge to follow his mind's eye. He sighed and looked down to see Shirley slide down and crawl up to him. "Hey, girl."


	4. Chapter 4: Water!

Jim kicked the door.

No reply.

He kicked it harder, this time, it jolted in it's slot, the hinges making a groan against his force.

Still.

Jim gave up and moved away. He'd just turned around when Adrian opened his door, finally. He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What?"

Jim sighed and handed Adrian something. "Here, you keep dropping your cloudians." As he was holding it out, Jim noticed his hands still shook from last night.

Adrian reached out and took Jim's wrist instead. He pulled him close enough where his breath hissed across Jim's ear. "Don't you want to come inside."

It wasn't an invitation, it was a demand.

Jim closed his eyes and shuddered. He still felt cold hands on his back. Adrian wasn't kind at all.

---Jesse---

He stretched.

WHACK!

"ACK! Jaden!"

Jaden lay back on his bed.

Tyranno laughed. "KO, soldier! Up and at 'em, soldier!"

Jaden looked dead, but his hand was over his mouth. When he sat up, blood trickled out and dripped off his hands, staining the sheets and saturating Jaden's knee. "Mm. I'm awake now, Jesse," came Jaden's muffled reply.

Jesse sighed and then laughed. "Sorry."

Jaden and Tyranno left to go use the bathhouse and clean up. Jesse sat cross-legged on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

That moonlight penetrated his closed eyes and it's darkness. He could still see it clearly.

---_flashback_---

Jim had found a stone and was learning to skip the stones. He'd found his way and had gotten it just as far as Jesse's. He seemed bored of it.

Adrian had somehow wormed into the conversation and Jim had shut up like a clam.

Jesse stood up. The moonlight reflected off the water as he stretched. Jesse tried not to turn around and look at Jim. He knew what he'd see. It wouldn't be pretty. Jim hadn't really liked Adrian when they'd started. Something had transpired between the two of them the day they left the "meeting" about the BioBands, something that had forced Jim's mouth shut about Adrian.

"Jesse?"

He didn't turn around. "Hm?"

"Jesse, look at me."

Jesse didn't. He moved along the pier, following a wave. He watched it smash to bits on the rough surface of the wall.

"Jesse...."

He had an idea. He did turn around and look at Jim, but just long enough to gauge his distance. With a dead-on run, he speared Jim and the two of them went splashing into the water. It wasn't that Jesse had meant to hurt Jim.

Of course, Jesse had forgotten, in the spur of the moment, he couldn't swim.

He managed to get close enough to the pier that he could grab onto the ledge.

Jim had gotten out and was stripping off his shirt and vest, squeezing out water. He noticed Jesse's hand slipped off the ledge. Being that he was halfway up, Jesse narrowly avoided hitting his forehead on the ledge.

It didn't stop Jim, he dove in after Jesse. The waves pulled Jesse off, into the ocean. Jim wouldn't reach him fast enough. He gave a noise and Shirley swam up near him. Jim grabbed on and held his breath. "Jesse!"

Jesse managed to spring out of the water so Jim could find him, but a wave swallowed him.

Jim looked down. Shirley didn't need to be told. She tucked in her legs and Jim took hold of her snout. She shot towards Jesse's last position. She was fast and Jim had to put his head down so he wouldn't get water up his nose. When she started to slow, Jim stuck his head over the water again. Jesse's hand broke the surface just to the left. Jim reached out and--

"Jesse!"

He was across Shirley's torso with Jim. He coughed and then smiled. "Heh, howdy, partner. Can I do that again?"

Jim had half a mind to drop Jesse off Shirley and make him swim back. Instead, he and Shirley helped Jesse swim back to the pier. Once on shore, Jim punched Jesse's knee. "Don't do something you can't save yourself from!" he scolded.

Jesse cracked a smile. "My hero!" He flung his arms around Jim's neck and rubbed his cheek against Jim's bandaged cheek. "Aw, ya'll saved my sorry hide." He gave Shirley a little rub between the eyes. He sprang up and stretched again. "Ah, that's cold. Time for something warm and something tiring."

---_end_---

Jim slowly opened his eye a fraction of an inch.

He'd fallen for Jesse then. Jesse had been so willing to be saved and so willing to have fun. He'd been carefree and even though it had almost cost him his life, Jesse could smile about it because someone cared enough to save him.

The white ceiling was suddenly painted with Jesse's smile as he'd come up to hug Jim.

Jim squeezed his eye shut. He didn't want that. Adrian would know. Adrian would tear that sweetness and Jim wouldn't have anything except....

"ADRIAN!! OPEN THE DOOR, ADRIAN!"

Jim's eye flew open wide and he looked to his left. He was in the wooden chair with his arm resting on the table. Adrian was monitoring how much he was putting into Jim. He slowly extracted the needle and put a piece of gauze on it.

"ADRIAN, YOU--!"

He opened the door. "What, Jesse?!"

"Oh, you are there! Well, erm, that is, have you seen Shirley? There's blood all over Jim's room...."

Shirley, who had her head on Jim's feet looked to the door.

"Yes, she's right here." Adrian opened the door.

Jim, by reaction, hid his arm. Jesse just smiled and beckoned for Shirley to come to him. When she didn't, he shrugged. "Ah, well, Jaden doesn't believe that Jim and Shirley didn't have a quarrel. Can you hang on a sec?"

Adrian sighed and went back to the table, leaving the door open. He sat on the edge of the table nearest Jim. "Tell me you weren't bleeding last night."

"Dragging Jesse onto the pier took too much energy," Jim lied.

Jim's stomach and right shoulder were scratched up real good from the jagged rocks he was protecting Jesse and Shirley from. It had cut just deep enough to draw blood. But when he'd gone to lift Shirley in the morning, he'd stretched the scabs free and paid for it with a bloody sheet.

"SEE!"

Jaden smiled at Jim. He'd done it on purpose. "Okay, okay, then let's go eat. I was hoping Jim would come and eat with us. I see he and Adrian are eating together today." He gave Jim a sad look, where Jesse couldn't see it. "Anyways, Adrian, Atticus Rhodes would like to speak with you, when you've got a moment. Jesse hates eating with strangers and Zane wanted to eat with him. Weird, right?"

"Whatever." Adrian waved a hand and the door closed. His smiling face turned cold and blank. He looked directly at Jim, who was still looking at the door. When Jim turned his eyes upon Adrian, he spoke. "Well, what have you done now? Could it be that Jesse is somehow taking you away from me? Remember, I own you, Jim. I branded you as my own, and only you know that. Don't think I'll let you go _that_ easily."

---Jesse---

He wasn't eating.

No, more like he _couldn't_ eat.

Who could eat in front of a menacing presence like Zane Trusedale? It was unthinkable.

He tried to make small talk, but Zane wasn't interested. He'd tried so much as asking Zane how he was. He just got a cold stare.

"What do you want?" Jesse finally asked.

Zane sat there in silence, his arms folded, for just about a lifetime. "Do you honestly think you stand a chance as you are?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Atticus told me." Zane looked down at Jesse's full tray of food. "Against Adrian for Jim's heart, is it really possible you could be so naive as to believe that as you are, Adrian will just back off?"

Jesse felt his heart lurch into his throat. "Wh-what?!"

"You heard me." Zane slammed a hand down. "I'm here to tell you that sitting pretty and wishing for something won't work. I've done that before. Trust me, it's best to just open the can of worms and take it. If Jim doesn't come to you, you go to him."

Jesse choked. "Why would I do that?! Jim's not.... interested."

Zane suddenly reached across and the old Zane shone through as he grabbed Jesse's nose and yanked lightly. "Then make him interested. If it doesn't work, then he doesn't want you. What do you want from him?"

"I dunno."

Zane slapped Jesse. "Think!"

Jesse blinked and remembered something. "AH! A smile! I want a smile."

Zane sat back. "Good. Now, how do you plan on getting that?"

Jesse was thinking about it when--

"YOU DUNG HEAP! Is it that hard to know that?!" Chazz said, interrupting. He put his face five centimeters from Jesse's. "Don't think about it! Do it! Go do something and make that special someone love you!"

Jesse didn't fall back. "You mean like you and Alexis?"

If Jesse could see it, he'd see the giant arrow stuck in the back of Chazz's head as he hit his forehead on the table. It would be spurted blood from the back of his head and would read "failure to collect Alexis" on it.

But Jesse just saw Chazz, gloomy and emo all over the place.

Zane sighed and closed his eyes. "What Chazz says is what I want you to understand. You can go, take on the world, but not Adrian? Take him on. Duel him if you must. But win over Jim's heart and see the thing you want."

Jesse nodded and left.

Zane reached over and pulled out one of Chazz's hairs. The boy yelped and sat up. "Get over yourself."

"Shut up! You old timer."

Jesse turned around as he heard arguing and dishes breaking and something like someone screaming "mercy" in a squeaky voice. He thought the "mercy" sounded like Chazz. He shrugged it off and went to find Jim.


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss?

Jesse stood there, holding his breath.

Slowly. C'mon, slowly....

His knuckle didn't touch the wood when he yanked it back and exhaled. He raised his hand and sucked in some air again.

Inches. Centimeters.

Nope.

Jesse was about to try again when he took notice that the door was ajar, again. Slowly, he pushed the door open and was almost speared in the face by a needle. He'd managed to swing the door shut to protect himself. This time, he pushed the door open, but was kneeling down. A needle speared the wall behind him.

"Get out! Get out, you freak of nature!" Adrian yelled.

Jesse slowly peeked in and realized Adrian wasn't yelling at Jim or himself. It was Atticus.

The brunette wasn't budging. He stood his ground and hadn't been hit once. "You know I'm right."

"Right! As right as you are about Zane!"

"Ouch! Don't bring Zane into this! You know that I'm right about you."

"No, you're wrong!"

Jesse noticed Jim, lying on the floor, blood coming from his nose. He was trying to stop the bleeding and it looked as though Shirley took more priority over his broken or bloody nose. With no warning, Jesse threw the door open and dove for Jim as Adrian aimed a kick.

Jesse felt the horrid pain, but clung to Jim. "Don't hit him!" he yelled.

Adrian's face was twisted in anger and he grabbed a syringe off the table. "You're here. The one I've been after all this time!" He grabbed Jesse's arm. "You're going to regret walking into this room."

Jim, heroically, stomped Adrian in the face. He pushed Jesse back so the blue-haired boy stumbled into the brunette's arms. "Stay back!" He grabbed Adrian's ankle when the red-head went for Jesse again.

Jesse had an idea. It wasn't from what Zane had said, but what Zane had done. "Do you really think I'd like a sadistic, experimental man like you?"

Adrian stopped dead.

It worked. The words hurt.... a bit. Adrian shook it off and charged again. This time, it was Atticus to the rescue.... sort of.

He took his shoe off and put his sock and foot on Adrian's face. "See? I told you I was right. You stink."

Adrian backed off and Jesse felt Atticus' grip tighten around his shoulders. "You're such a--!"

"Punk? Witch with a b? Unsightly homo? Cross-dressing homo? I've heard every name under the sun. Try me."

"You're such a freak of nature! Get out of my room!"

"Ah, see, that's a problem. I can't leave without Jim. I kind of promised that I'd save him the agony of... you."

Jim's eye focused on Jesse as the blood from his nose slowly stopped. "Jesse...."

Jesse forced Atticus' hand off him and slid beside Jim. He quickly used his sleeve and started to wipe the blood from Jim's face. Adrian had an opening on Jesse's part. While Jesse was focused on Jim, he saw Shirley's reaction.

Quickly, he whipped around and flicked the blood on his fingers at Adrian.

Adrian cursed and swore in every language, calling Jesse every name under the sun. Jesse was stunned and Jim and Atticus were suppressing laughter.

Jesse finally shook it off and helped Jim up. "Let's get out of here, Jim. I think we'll need to change your shirt."

Jesse got Jim into Jim's room, where he set Jim on the bed. Jesse went to the luggage propped open by the door. Jim was so neat.

Jim made a noise as he tried taking off his shirt. His body seemed sore. Jesse quickly picked up a nice shirt and went to Jim. He took off the vest and waited to see if Jim wanted help with the shirt. Then he noticed it. Jim's right shoulder seemed to twitch with agitation when he'd move it.

"Jim, let me do it." Jesse's face was turning pink as he said that. He quickly slapped away Jim's hand and started undoing the buttons. "Honestly, I wish you'd be more careful. Getting your nose broken ain't bein' careful, Jim."

Jim couldn't help but smile. Jesse was so.... nice.

As Jesse put the bloody shirt in the wash hamper, Jim quickly felt his nose. It wasn't broken, like he'd first thought. The blood had been from the initial punch where the cartilage, covered in skin and veins had hit the bone protruding out to make his nose.

Jesse was crawling up behind Jim. "Jim, why are you all bandaged?" Jesse asked, his warm fingers brushing against the white bandages all over Jim's back. "Did something happen? Are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled and dropped his head, taking off his hat. "Yeah, I'm fine. They're healing."

Jesse's warm hand left Jim's back. "It's a pity, Jim."

"What is, mate?"

Jesse climbed back off the bed and threw the curtains open. The sunlight streamed in and wrapped around Jesse. That same glow from the moonlight was gold now. The halo around Jesse's face was beautiful. His aquamarine eyes looked like pastel colors. The fine hairs that flew up from the gust of wind tangled on his lip. He moved it away and Jim couldn't help but notice Jesse's lips were cracked slightly. Jesse smiled brightly and the warm didn't just fill with sunlight.

"See? Now it's nice and warm."

Jim wasn't sure if that was Jesse saying "I'm here for you" or "it's better warm than cold." Either way, Jim smiled before Jesse disappeared behind him again.

"Now, lift your arms up behind you so I can help you get dressed again."

Jim didn't move. He was trying to build up the courage to turn around.

"Jim? Is everything okay?"

Jim wheeled around and put his hands on Jesse's shoulders. He knocked the younger boy into the soft contours of the comforter. He leaned forward, his breath coming up short. Jesse's eyes were wide, but his face was flushed. Jesse slowly closed his eyes and--

"JIM!"

He jumped out of his skin and felt like he'd died. He dropped his head as he got up on all fours. His shoulder stung, but he looked over at the door. It wasn't that. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed his Student ComLink. "Yeah?" he asked, scratching his head as he sat beside Jesse.

Jesse was choking. He'd been so ready for it.

And then somebody called him.

"Jim, it's me."

"Yeah, I can see that, mate."

"Mind if I say you look mad, eh?"

"What can I do for the great Kaiser?"

Jesse fell over, off the bed and picked up Jim's shirt. No point waiting for nothing. He climbed back up, behind Jim and slipped his hand into Jim's strong one. Slowly, he put Jim's right hand into the sleeve and pretty soon, Jim was wearing the shirt, unbuttoned.

Jesse sat at the foot of the bed with his back to Jim.

He imagined huge steam puffs floating off his head. He imagined his face was so red, so hot that he could crack an egg and cook it on his forehead. He imagined himself just as big as a ball of lint on Jim's bed.

Jesse was about to leave when--

"Jesse?"

Jim turned the ComLink to him.

"Z-Zane." Jesse quickly jumped off the bed and stood near Jim. "What's up?"

Zane just mouthed it, rather than say it out loud. "Did you get him?"

Jesse's slumped shoulders and meek expression told Zane everything.

Again, mouthing. "Don't let him escape you." Out loud, Zane said; "Well, no harm, no fault."

Jim was confused. He heard the ComLink buzz off. He quickly closed it and put it on the nightstand. The sun warmed his hands and legs as Jesse stood there, unmoved by Zane's comment nor Jim's avoidance.

"Do you want me to button up your shirt?"

Jim gasped and looked down. That was a strange question, but it made sense. "I'd appreciate some help."

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"I banged it up. That's all." Jim smiled. His heart was set on Jesse. Jesse Anderson made Jim's heart choke his words and he couldn't get out much.

Jim had fallen for Jesse, and he'd fallen hard. Thankfully, Jesse had caught Jim and the two of them were falling together.


	6. Chapter 6: Moment

It was just about dinner time when Jesse finally returned.

Atticus tackled him at the door. "Well?!" he asked, eager.

There was a bandage around his right hand and a band aid on his left cheek. Other than that, it looked just like the normal Atticus. Zane was seated nearby, his legs crossed and his arms crossed tightly to his chest.

Jesse managed to wrangle Atticus off of him. "Why do you care?"

"You were gone nearly all day." Atticus looked at Jesse with a pout. "I wanna know if it went well!"

Jesse sighed and sat down on his bed. Zane stood up from the desk. The dorm seemed smaller when Zane and Atticus were standing side-by-side. "Nothing. After Zane called, Jim and I just dueled and talked. It wasn't anything big...."

"That's it?!" Atticus sounded exasperated. "Do you _ever_ try?!"

Jesse sighed and moved back so his head was on his pillow. His old habit of sleeping with his shoes on when he'd be too tired to undress. He felt Atticus grab his foot and quickly rolled over and raised up on his elbows. "Hey!"

"No sleeping with your shoes on."

Zane climbed on the bed and held Jesse, while Atticus took off Jesse's shoes. The blue-haired boy struggled hard, but Zane was bigger and stronger, so, he gave up. He looked up at Zane and shrank. Zane's eyes were steely and mean. He looked over at Atticus and he felt better. Atticus' eyes were kind, warm, and friendly. Complete opposite of Zane.

"How do you deal with him?" Jesse asked.

Atticus smiled. "Well, to be honest, I just learn to live with it. Don't be scared. He's a pro duelist. I just roll with the punches."

Jesse felt Atticus take his socks off and he yelped. "Hey! Stop that! Dun do that!"

Atticus smiled. "Oh, you're ticklish?"

"GAH! No! Don't tickle me! Stop!"

Jaden was rotted to the spot and he and Zane had locked eyes. "Did... why.... huh?!"

Jesse managed to grab Zane's shoulder and escaped behind the other blue-haired boy. Atticus hugged Zane around the waist. Jesse climbed into Hasselberry's bed and sprawled out. "I just want some sleep."

Zane reached up and grabbed Jesse's ankle, dragging him off the bed. He collapsed on his own bed and quickly dodged Atticus' jump attack. He stumbled back and hit Jaden, and the duo stumbled out onto the balcony. Jesse was sprawled across Jaden's lap. He noticed Jaden was shaking and looked up.

Jaden was laughing. "Aha, sorry. I was laughing because they're so hard on you. Sorry." Jaden managed to stifle the next laugh.

Jesse just smiled and reached up. He patted Jaden on the head. "Okay." He suddenly noticed Jim and smiled at the Aussie. "Hey! Mind if I sleep in your room?!"

Jim didn't say anything, he just stared up at Jesse. He shrugged. "If you haven't got another place to sleep, mate!"

Jesse found that the sofa in Jim's room to be quite comfy and fell asleep quickly.

Jim was staring at the sleeping boy. The more he stared the more he thought Jesse could've been a girl. He crawled off the bed and walked up to Jesse. He decided it was easier if Jesse were in the large bed with him, since the blue-haired boy could take up the room left over from Shirley and Jim.

Scooping up the boy, Jim tucked him into the blankets as Shirley climbed into her usual position smack-dab in the middle of the bed. Jim climbed into bed and had just turned off the light when he felt Shirley readjust herself to lie across the bottom. Jim looked down and then felt Jesse roll over and his hand land on Jim's sleeve.

Looking at Jesse, he watched as Jesse's somewhat small hand took a fist full of his sleeve and held on. Jim felt heat flush his face and he rolled over so he was facing Jesse. He put his hand on Jesse's and watched the boy's face.

Sleep drifted over him and he closed his eyes.

Nothing could replace that moment.


	7. Chapter 7: Changed

Jesse was up at the crack of dawn, again. He'd never sleep very long, but he was about to sit up when he felt something warm cling to his left hand. His eyes sprang open and--

"GYAH!"

That startled Jim and he got up, onto one elbow and looked down. "What?" he mumbled.

Jesse sat up and looked at their joined hands and then at the comforter over them. He looked over at Jim and his eyes widened.

The first light of day shone over Jim from the open balcony doors. The light was a soft orange with a tinge of pink and purple. The rich, beautiful, light fell gently on the duo, but the shadows it cast over Jim's face made it seem as if the light had fingers that wanted to explore the contours of that face. His normally dark blue eye became warm and a friendly ocean blue. His white shirt became dyed with morning sun.

Jesse suddenly looked away, slapping his face with his free hand. He turned to his left again and saw Jim staring at him curiously. "Why'm I 'n yer bed?" Jesse asked, his accent coming back strong.

Jim fell back against the pillow, throwing his left arm across his eyes. "I thought you'd be uncomfortable on the sofa," he said as he lowered his arm and smiled at Jesse.

Jesse's face was on fire and he saw a new light.

Jim's smile made the cold dawn feel more like midday. The dark blue eyes were still dark, but they were inviting and tempting. His smile made the light playing across the bedroom seem more like playful little imps just wanting attention.

Jesse fell off the bed.

Jim scrambled up, but Shirley beat him to it. "You okay, mate?!"

Jesse still had one foot on the bed and he'd been tangled in the sheet under the comforter. He managed a "yes" before he struggled to untangle himself. He couldn't do it by himself and gave up as Shirley rolled onto her back beside him. He laughed.

It was Jim's turn to feel like his head was on fire.

Jesse's bright smile felt like it echoed off the walls. It reverberated through Jim's bones. It reached the depths of his soul. But then it reached back out and touched the light that played around the room. Only to come back fainter. It would then clash with a renewed laughter.

Jim shook himself and slid off the bed. He started to untangle Jesse, who was giggling and squirming like a little boy. "Hold still, mate."

"I can't.... help it!" Jesse said when Jim touched part of the sheets. "Ya'll're.... tickling.... ME!" Jesse squirmed harder when Jim realized what he was doing.

But the door banged open and Jesse sprang free to stand beside the nightstand. Jim was still kneeling beside Shirley and holding the sheets.

Adrian had done that and was leaning on the wall, facing them. "So, having fun, are we?"

Jim slowly stood up. "It's not that."

Jesse didn't know what was going on.

Jim looked at Jesse sorrowfully. "I was just talking to Jesse."

Jesse noticed the tone change and knew something was wrong. He looked up at Adrian, who was glaring back. "What's yer problem, dumbbell?" Jesse asked. He was shocked that his fear was causing his fight response. He pushed off the wall and stood between Adrian and Jim, blocking Jim from view. He crossed his arms, his accent coming back hard and strong with his angry words. "It ain't fair that ya'll can love someone but he can't! Why ain't he allowed love? He's just as good as _you_ at findin' love! What's so different 'bout you and him?!"

"I _own_ Jim, Jesse. I've owned him since we boarded the ship together. If you had _been_ there, he may have been yours."

Jesse's eyes became cold and his tone became menacing and harsh. "Really? 'N that gives ya reason enough ta take away his heart? Wow, ya'll're no better than the dirt on my boots!"

Jim felt the air between them get cold and he reached out and put his hand on Shirley. He was scared now. He didn't understand. What was it? Why would Jesse stand up for him?

The warmth from before evaporated off Jesse like steam. Jesse's feet were firmly planted on the ground and his proud demeanor was strong. It was as if there was a whole other person standing right there. That person was a more defiant, more angry, more aggressive Jesse. Jim wasn't so afraid of Adrian now.

"Get out of my way, punk."

"Back down, Adrian Gecko. Ya'll've lost this match."

"I won't back down! Get out of my way, Jesse Anderson!"

Jesse lowered his hands and Jim felt that Jesse was about to surrender. "C'mere 'n get 'im, ya back-stabbin' little brute." Jesse suddenly got into a very defensive stance. "I won't have ya go all over the place pretendin' ta be a boyfriend. Yer not worth the shirt on yer back."

Adrian lunged and Jesse was ready. But then everything stopped.

Shirley had jumped in the way, her mouth wide open, ready to snap of Adrian's foot. Jesse looked down, surprised, and Adiran backed up a step. Jim had risen to his knee and looked up at the back of Jesse's head.

"Well, that settles it," Jesse said, his attempt at masking his accent coming back. "Shirley likes me better 'n you."

Adrian glowered for a moment, seeming to linger in hopes the crock would change her mind. When she didn't, he turned around and left, right back through the door.

Jesse relaxed and collapsed beside Shirley. "Hey, thanks girl."

Jim didn't waste this opportunity and he gently pulled Jesse around. Leaning forward, his lips met Jesse's. He hoped Jesse wouldn't pull away.

To his surprise, Jesse closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jim.

Out in the hall, Atticus gave Zane the thumbs-up. "It worked. Now, we just have to get it out in the open, so they won't be embarrassed."

Zane rolled his eyes. "How did you get me wound up in this?"


	8. Chapter 8: Reason

**A/N:** this is my favorite story because it's a lot of fun to write. so far, i've seen that i keep laughing at jesse.... poor guy. well, hope you guys are enjoying this as much as i am!

* * *

Jesse was sitting on the pier again. He had to avoid Jim because Jim said he would probably be with Adrian again.

Jesse punched his knee to stop himself from crying. Why did Jim go back? What was he doing?

He looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun.

Midday.

He sighed and looked at the water again. It was as beautiful as Jim's eyes. Suddenly, Jesse slapped his cheeks with both hands and got up.

"No! I won't be depressed today! I will do something!" He decided he would take a run back to the dorms and find Jaden and enjoy his day.

---Jim---

He sighed and raised his hand. It had taken him almost all morning to finally get up the courage to knock on that dreaded door.

His hand, instead of knocking, pushed on the handle. It gave and the door opened.

Jim poked his head in, only to find Adrian collapsed on the sofa in the corner. He had to do it. Now or never.

"Adrian?" he asked, standing just out of Adrian's reach.

"What?" the red-head replied. His cold eyes fell on Jim. "Something you need?"

"Can I talk to you? Or do you want to be left alone?"

"Start talking or I'm throwing you out the window."

Jim sighed and took a deep breath. This was coming out, weather he liked it or not, and this time, Jesse and Shirley weren't going to save him if Adrian jumped. "I'm sorry. Jesse just proved to be a kinder person. Don't take it into offense."

"Why should I? I didn't care what happened to you anyways."

"Well, can I ask why you took me in like that?"

Adrian closed his eyes for a second. He reached up and dragged himself off the right side of the sofa, towards his desk. He pulled out a draw and was rummaging around inside. After a few seconds, he pulled out a different drawer and found what he was looking for. "This wasn't something I wanted to show you. All the same, here." Adrian shoved a folder into Jim's chest and his cold eyes met Jim's calm ones.

Jim let the file fall open in his hands and his eyes widened.

It was Jesse's record. It showed Jesse in the major accident in his youth. It had a lengthy description of his year and a half in a coma. It described his family life.

Jim looked up. "When--?"

"I was bored one day." Adrian sat on the sofa again. "I found out everything about all of you. I know about your accident, with Shirley and your eye. I know about your mother's illness, your dad's reputation for being strict and violent. I know everything. Jesse's was the only record that's incomplete. For nearly a year, he went off the grid and those records show no sign of him. But mostly, his mystery turned me off."

Jim swallowed. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"So, I looked into Axel's file. Clean as a whistle. I tried talking to him on the boat, he just slammed his door in my face."

Jim quickly looked up at Adrian.

"And then there was you. Ah, the mysterious James Crocodile Cook. All that the records publicly state is your accident. They don't tell me much else about _you_. They talk about your father's ups and downs and the times you ended up in the hospital for it. The times your mother got deathly ill. But nothing on you." Adrian's smile spread like cold ice that was thickening and becoming unbearable. "So, I wanted you. I wanted you all to myself. I didn't want anyone to find your heart."

"So, that's why you wanted me? That's why you watched me sleep in the sun for three days? On the ship, you spied on me?"

"In a way," Adrian said, a smile becoming a frown. "But for some reason, once you met Jesse, your heart became something different. I couldn't help but notice that you had a smile for every time Jesse cracked a joke. That's why I forced you to take those drugs, those drinks. I made potions and elixirs to keep you here, in my room at night. I wanted you to be my own and not belong to someone else."

Jim felt cold settle in his bones. He'd been in love with Jesse long before he knew it! Was that why Jesse seemed so eager to spend time with him?

"Now, your hearts gone. It's been removed from you."

"What does that mean?"

Adrian's smile was sad. "It's when someone touches your soul and you become attached to them. You give them a piece of your heart."

Jim felt the folder slip from his hands. He was shaking. "Jesse.... took a piece of me?"

"Along with some part of your memory. Read the file. Enjoy yourself. I don't care anymore." Adrian was staring out the window. "He loves you better anyways."

---Jesse---

Jaden was dragging him away.

How had that happened? How had Jesse gotten himself into this fiasco?

Atticus smiled and picked up Jesse's other arm. The duo dragged the blue-haired boy away from the dorms, where Hassleberry, Syrus, and Zane were standing.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Jesse!" Jaden said, smiling brightly. "It's a lot of fun to dress-up."

"Dress-ups fer girls!" Jesse protested. "Why do you want me to dress-up anyways?!"

Atticus smiled. "Because we're throwing a party tonight. It's going to be so much fun! All we need to do is teach you to walk in heels."

Jesse stared at Atticus, wide-eyed and fearful. "No! No! No! I won't wear a dress! NO!" Jesse started to struggle.

"Too late!" Atticus hit Jesse just hard enough to knock him out.

---Jim---

He was lying on the floor with Shirley. The room was quiet and dark. The curtains kept the sun out and Jim just wanted to be alone. It was scary. Hard to imagine.

Jesse had suffered a major blow to his body during the accident. His body could only handle dueling for so long. It was because of his eyes. Something had happened to change his brown eyes blue. Since the accident and Jesse's coma releasing him, Jesse couldn't last through survival dueling because after duel four or five, he would lose his breath and would collapse from exhaustion by duel six.

Jim tried to picture Jesse's smiling face as he was back then.

There were pictures of Jesse, his mother, his half-sister, her mother, and their father after the accident. The sister had come out unscathed. The father had two broken legs and a broken arm. The two mothers had been badly injured and were hospitalized, Jesse's mother passed away in the hospital, but the other mother had survived. Jesse had been impaled through the head, just under his left eye, and through both legs.

Jim shut his eye tight. No, not that image.

But the image of Jesse during his entrance exam to the Final Destination Academy for Dueling swam up.

His bright, bit, blue eyes full of excitement, his blue hair ruffled from running back and forth, his powder-blue jacket and pants, his pure white boots, his big smile. It was all just like Jesse was now. Bright, happy, full of wonder.

There was a knock at his door and Jim sat up. He slowly opened the door and then shut it tight again. "Go away, Atticus."

"Aw, c'mon! I was just coming to ask if you were free tonight. Jesse and I wanted you to come to the Slifer dorms for some well-deserved partying!"

Jim's eye widened. Jesse was going to party? What was that all about? He opened the door a crack and stared at Atticus. "Why?"

"Well, bro, it's because Jesse wants to show you something!"

Jim sighed. "Fine, what time?"

"Seven. It's in an hour. So, bring Shirley!" Atticus disappeared, out of sight.

Jim closed the door. A party? He looked at Shirley. '_Maybe I should go._'


	9. Chapter 9: Nightfall

**A/N:** my comp is acting up!! *death aura* anyways, this is my long-awaited favorite part..... shoot the messenger when she's done. ^__^;;

* * *

Jim scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out what time it was. Was he late? No, he must've been early. Nobody was making noise in the gym....

Was it even right now?

Jim was still a bit tired looking. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, his belts and Shirley's carrier were all gone. He was also not wearing his orange scarf. He scratched his head again, a bit groggy from his short nap.

He sighed and pushed the red button to open the door to the gym. He was thinking of what he'd say if it was a prank. He didn't pay attention and--

WHAM!

"OW!"

Jim jumped and looked down....

Jesse was sitting there. He was wearing a powder blue dress. The top was off the shoulders, exposing his smooth skin. His arms were covered by beautiful silk sleeves. The main dress had white seams. It was only mid-thigh in length, but had frills all along the bottom. He wore knee-high stockings that were the same color as the dress. His shoes were high-heeled, white, Mary-Jane shoes. His hair was styled and had hair extensions. There was a white headband with a light blue bow with two long ends.

"Ow, ow, ow." Jesse was struggling to get back up. He just sat there, a tear in his eyes.

Atticus suddenly broke out in triumphant laughter. Zane punched Atticus square in the jaw. The two of them were wearing very elegant and masculine suites that were matching. Aster was wearing his usual gray suit, but had a longer coat tail.

Jaden, who had purposely pushed Jesse, was also wearing a dress. Unlike Jesse's simple, straight dress, Jaden was wearing a knee-length dress. It was bright red. It came quite low in the front and had a corset-like top. The sleeves came down to his knuckles. The skirt was slightly puffy from the petticoats and flared edges. His stockings went up to his knees and were red and black stripped. His shoes were like Jesse's, only black with a red bow at the ankles. Which commented the black bow in Jaden's hair.

Jim suddenly backed up a couple of steps, covering his mouth and nose with one hand. The other was used to stop himself from complete falling. He quickly turned away.

Jaden picked up Jesse. "Sorry. I was too excited!"

Jesse made a face and accepted Jaden's help. "That was still mean." He noticed Jim and his face flushed. "ACK! You didn't tell me--!"

Atticus smiled. "I said I was going to be evil. I didn't say how." Atticus still had a red mark from where Zane had punched him.

"Shoot me then." Jesse looked defeated. "Shoot me!" he yelled, shaking Jim.

"Why?!" Jim had to keep his eyes closed.

"Just shoot me already!" Jesse pleaded.

"Why?!" Jim said, his voice shaking slightly.

Jaden's light bulb went off. "Shoot him!" Jaden said happily.

"WHY?!"

"Shoot me, God--!"

"JESSE!" came a chorus. Jesse put his hands in front of him, holding the skirt down.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Atticus said, causing Jesse's face to turn brighter red.

Zane sighed and hit Atticus on the back of the head. "Shut up."

"Ow, that was mean." Atticus made a pouting face.

Jim, on the other hand, had to look again to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Which turned fatal....

Jesse was being hugged by Jaden, who was also giving Jesse kisses on the cheek and nose. Jaden, at the moment Jim decided to look, had picked up Jesse, with help from Atticus, before they put him down.

The skirt had flung itself up just enough to make Jesse pull it down.

Zane held out a towel. "You might want to stop staring."

"How?!" Jim demanded, using the towel to wipe his hands first and then cover his face. "That's not funny, mate."

"It's not meant to be!" Atticus grabbed Jim's arm. "C'mon, dance with him. Jesse's been bored."

"I have--!"

Jaden covered Jesse's mouth. "Dance all the same!"

Jesse groaned and took a deep breath. His face was still pink from the fact that Jim had just discovered he had girly legs.... "Jim?"

The towel was slowly turning from white to red. "Mm?"

Jesse knelt down and put a hand on Jim's knee. "Don't worry." He noticed Jim was lowering the towel. He smiled. "I'm still Jesse.... mate." He'd quickly thrown it on the end, because he was trying to make Jim feel better about the "cross-dressing homo" sitting in front of him.

Jim sighed. "Give me a minute, mate."

"Okay." Jesse sat with him while the rest of the hall held their breath.

Aster snuck over to the radio and pushed the play button for the CD.

Jesse made an "eek" and looked over his shoulder. Jim was looking that direction.

It was a party mix.

Aster just shrugged. "Awkward pauses and silences need an ice breaker. Thought it might help."

Jaden grabbed Aster's arm. "Then dance with me!" He was leaning in close.

Aster smiled. "Fine."

Jim looked at Jesse, who was still looking in Aster's direction. The dark lights and multicolored lights gave Jesse a strange sense of beauty.

His angelic glow that Jim had grown used to wasn't present. But it had been replaced by the normal, simple, subtle image of the real Jesse.

He wasn't eccentric, like his personality. He wasn't loud, like his voice. He wasn't bright, like his smiles. But he was plain. Ordinary.

And yet....

Jesse touched Jim's hand. "Feel better? I would've chosen another costume, if I'd know you'd be here. C'mon, let's go outside. I dun wanna be in here."

Jim nodded. Was it his imagination, or did Jesse's hand tremble?

When they were outside, Jesse reached up and tugged on his hair. "Grawr! It feels weird...."

Jim smiled. "Ah, mate, it's fine."

"If ya say so." Jesse shrugged and pushed the hair over his shoulders, exposing them once more. "Jim?"

"Mm?" He was looking away, so as not to look.... in unnecessary places.

Jesse touched Jim's arm. He didn't speak.

Jim looked down. Jesse was looking down, but his hand clenched a fistful of Jim's sleeve. He started to shake again. "Jesse?!"

"Jim, do you...."

Jim watched a shimmer fall off Jesse's chin and realized the blue-haired, North Academy student was actually crying. "Jesse! Jesse, what's wrong?"

He held Jesse's face in his hands, gentle and kind as always. The moon from outside fell on Jesse's face. There was the gleam in Jesse's eyes, the tears on his face, and he bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" he asked again, gentle and kind. He couldn't be harsh with Jesse. It was impossible. At least for Jim.

"Jim, you said you.... you'd go back ta Adrian. Why? I thought...."

Jim realized exactly what Jesse was saying. He laughed. "No, no, not like that. I went to ask him something." Jim brushed away the tears and kissed Jesse's forehead. "It's not like that at all. I really do want to make things perfect, for both of us. So, I needed closure from him."

Jesse fell into Jim's arms. "I wasn't.... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everyone sees something else, Jesse. It's not like we've got neon signs to tell what we're thinking, mate."

Jesse sighed and closed his eyes. "Right."

Jim and Jesse stood like that for, oh, only heaven knows how long, when--

"YE~EARRGH!"

Jesse stumbled and crashed Jim through one of the fake trees in the hallway.

"No more emoness from you!" Jaden was pointing the accusing finger at Jesse. "No emoness of you!"

Jesse was up on his knees, yelling at Jaden. Jim looked at the two as he got up. He reached out, without really thinking, and wrapped his arms around Jesse.

Which ceased the argument.

Jaden suddenly yelled over his shoulder. Jesse's face turned red faster than a stop light turning on. Jim gently pressed his chin into the back of Jesse's shoulder. He took a good whiff of Jesse's scent.

There was a sudden applause and the duo looked up.

Atticus, Zane, Aster, Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus were all applauding the duo. Jaden held out his hand to Jesse as Atticus and Zane helped Jim to his feet.

Jesse attached to Jim. "What's going on?"

Chazz answered that one. "We were waiting for you guys to be happy about putting it out. You know, coming out of the closet, as it were."

Jesse buried his face into Jim's arm. "Argh, I should've guessed! Aw, man...."

Chazz, having an idea, went back into the gym. Jaden had a different idea.

He took hold of the end of Jesse's skirt, from behind, and--

"Yeek!" Jesse grabbed the end and pulled it down. "Don't do that!" His face was so bright that he could've easily cooked an egg on his head.

Jim, by reaction, got Jaden in a choke-hold.

Aster shook his head. "Some boyfriend you are! You're looking at other men...." He pulled Jaden's nose. "Please release him."

Jim let go.

Aster took hold of Jaden's arm and twisted. He threw Jaden into the down tree. "What're you doing, you skank?! Are you _trying_ to make me angry?! I don't much appreciate that you're ignoring me!"

Jaden scrambled to his feet and hugged Aster around the waist. "No~o! Don't be angry." He snuggled Aster. "I don't want to ignore you. I want to be your boyfriend. Don't leave."

Aster sighed and bopped Jaden on the head. "Let go." Jaden sadly let go. Aster picked Jaden up like a girl and walked off. "I have something to.... show you."

Jim looked down at Jesse, who was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes and quickly composed himself. He got up and dusted off the dress. "Jesse, can I ask you something?"

"Mm?" He wiped another tear away.

"Is it just me, or is Atticus filming us?"

Jesse's face turned red again and Jim thought Jesse could easily be a stop light. "ATTICUS!"

"ACK! No, no, no! I want it for later! To show you how cute that dress makes you and Jim!"

---Jesse---

He kicked a rock. He watched it bounce down the path. What was he supposed to do now?

He'd managed to undress and redress in his old cloths. Only he couldn't find his vest.

Jesse hugged himself. He felt lonely and cold without Jim. Without his other self, his other side.

He felt tears in his eyes.

It wasn't because Jim wasn't there. It was because Jesse had been here before. He'd felt this way before. He'd felt loved, wanted, needed. But his boyfriend at the time had dropped him faster than led. Jesse had spent months trying to get over it.

But it wasn't because Jesse felt sad that he was crying.

He started laughing.

How strange. He was so in love that being away made him feel like there was a pull towards the Australian cowboy. Either that, or he was so detached that being away just made him feel closer....

"Jesse!"

He turned around much too fast. "Jim."

Jim stopped in front of Jesse and his eyes widened. "You're crying, mate!" There was a pause. Suddenly, Jim looked really angry and an evil aura was emitting off him. "Who made you cry? I'll crush them."

Jesse laughed and wiped his face. He waved a hand to get Jim's attention. "It's not that. Don't worry. I was just thinking about something. Don't kill anybody."

Jim smiled and it was like an evil bubble was popped around him. "I wanted to ask if you'd like a coat."

Jesse suddenly noticed Jim was wearing a heavy coat. "Nah, I'm not _that_ cold. It's colder where I'm from."

"Really?" Jim seemed amazed. "Huh, Australia's warmer than this."

"Ah, well, the Americas and Europe are lots colder 'n this." Jesse smiled brightly. "So, wanna race back ta my dorm?"

The sun's last purple streak vanished over the horizon. There wasn't a nasty chill in the air. But there was a soft, warm rush in the air as if the atmosphere knew that tonight was a really good night.

It was going to be a good, really good night.


	10. Epilogue: Hold Me

**A/N:** this is supposed to be the "epilogue", but it's just a link to "Goodbyes", as per when Jesse disappears and Jim's thoughts about it..... sort of..... GAH! WHATEVER! you can read it, but i can't say it's my favorite chapter..... =_=

SIDE NOTE 1: i did notice that Jim didn't look depressed about Jesse's disappearance  
SIDE NOTE 2: my goodbyes is so depressing..... DON'T READ IT!!! T^T  
SIDE NOTE 3: go to YouTube and search for "Jim X Johan - Hold Me" it'll have "re-uploaded" next to it....  
SIDE NOTE 4: ...... i think the songs perfect..... hence it's at the bottom XD

* * *

---Jim---

He was walking down the same path. He'd been down this path so many times with _him_. But this time, it was different.

He stopped and turned around, looking up. There, high above the trees, a full, beautiful moon shone it's bright face happily upon the dirt path and the sole person standing alone. It didn't realize that he was absolutely miserable.

'_JIM!_'

He quickly touched his chest, right over his heart. He'd heard that last cry.

His eyes closed.

---_flashback_---

'_Jim! Jim! Somebody! Help! It's hurting me! It won't let go! Help me!_'

Jim froze mid-step. He turned around. Shirley made a groan, but he still faced the bright light. Jesse was in pain!

He saw Jaden and Marcel returning, but not Jesse.

He watched the sky grow bright and the clouds finally part. The wind ceased blowing and everything felt weightless.

"JESSE!" Jim called, reaching towards the light before something caught him just behind the shoulder blades. It yanked him hard upwards and his head snapped down, knocking him out, but he heard Jesse respond.

'_Jim, help me! It's hurting me! I don't want it! Make it stop! It says I belong here! I've done something wrong! It's wrong! Help me! Tell me it's wrong!_'

---_end_---

Jim quickly shook it off and started walking again.

It was hard to imagine it, but he'd walked this path with Jesse when it was warm out. There was something much colder about this walk, however. It was eating away at Jim's heart and his bones. He didn't want to go anywhere, he wanted to stop and die right were he stood.

Why should he keep on living? Why shouldn't Jesse be allowed a second chance? Why was Jesse the one hurt?

"Jim?"

He turned to Atticus and Alexis. Everyone had left Jim alone, knowing full-well that he was still upset. "Yes?"

Alexis touched his arm. "I know it hurts, but please, don't be like this." She gave him a sad smile. "Atticus showed me something that I think you should see."

She held out her Student ComLink.

Jesse was smiling as he held the camera. She hit the play button.

"HEY! Ya'll're gonna miss me when I'm gone, so, I made ya'll somethin'!" Jesse's face blurred and it re-focused.

Jaden was sleeping under a tree. Jesse was filming him.

"This is ya'll, Jaden. Ya'll look funny."

Jaden faded to Axel and Adrian, dueling.

"ACK! They're gonna blow us all ta bits one day. I swear it. Kinda." Jesse's hand shook as the blast from Adrian's destroyed monster caused. "Nah, I think they'd just bow us all off cliffs, actually."

The camera darkened.

"Ah! Jim!"

"What's that, mate?"

"No! Don't look!"

Jim remembered that.

Suddenly, the camera brightened. Jim was swimming with Shirley in the pool with Jaden and his friends.

"Secret filming," Jesse whispered from behind the lense. "Jim and Shirley are inseparable! Of course, Hasselberry likes Jim now. After their little duel. Ah, and there's Syrus, Chazz, and.... how the heck can he surf?!"

Atticus was surfing in another pool. The water was running over a surface and he was just surfing.

"Ah, well."

The camera flashed white and then Jesse appeared, sleeping on the floor. He blinked and gasped.

"Hey! No! Give it back, Alexis!"

"Ah! Jesse! Look how cute he is early in the morning."

Jesse laughed. "Ah, that's what you want? Hey, c'mon, girl! I just wanna do somethin' for them."

"Go film Jim. He's still sleeping outside."

Jesse's laughter was sweet and playful. "Fine, just give it back."

There was a blur and then Jesse was sitting at the beach.

"Hey, I know it's short, but I kinda didn't wanna bore ya. Any-who! I jus' wanna let ya'll know I'm still here! I got lots to tell ya'll! But it'll have ta wait 'til I leave."

Alexis touched the stop button.

Jim sighed. It was refreshing to know that there were pieces of Jesse still lingering around. He quickly cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"No problem. Want to be alone?"

Jim shook his head. "I want someone to talk to, mate. I'd like to just hear Jesse again."

"Then here. Jesse recorded everything with his ComLink. I didn't look at all the footage. You should take the time to look it over."

Alexis and Atticus let Jim walk his own pace.

Jim watched everything Jesse had recorded of him.

Jim was sleeping under a tree. Jim was studying some textbooks about fossils and ancient cultures. Jim was playing with Shirley. Jim was just walking ahead of Jesse.

But everything showed Jim just what Jesse loved. In each clip, Jesse zoomed in on Jim's face when he was smiling or showed interest. It was as if Jesse loved Jim's smile more than his other features. Until Jim saw one last clip with his name on it.

Jim was sleeping in his bedroom, on the floor beside Shirley. His hand was resting on Shirley's neck. Jesse spoke from behind the camera again.

"If only you knew that I love you. It's not your face, it's your soul. It's a spirit that won't die. I think it's the most attractive thing about you. Too bad Shirley'll bite my hand off. Ah, ya'll're too cute."

Jesse reached down and gently took Jim's hat off and set it beside him. His hand brushed hair aside, revealing more of the bandage.

"Can you trust me enough not to be afraid of your scared eye? I don't care. It's a part of Jim. Jesse will always love Jim."

He snapped the ComLink closed. He couldn't watch Jesse's film anymore. He pocketed the thing and started towards the Slifer dorms. He'd agreed, almost a week prior, to try and help Jaden lighten up. He had to try.

It was the closest he could get to helping Jesse. Jesse would want Jaden to smile and be happy again. Jesse would pull a stupid trick to get Jaden to laugh or smile. Jesse would've done a lot of things....

Jim reached the dorms and stopped. Aster was leaning on the wall, a small stereo on the floor beside him. It was playing a song Jesse used to love....

"_...maybe we don't need this, Standing face to face, Enemies at war we build defenses, And secret hiding places_,

"_I might need you to hold me tonight, I might need you to say it's alright, I might need you to make the first stand, Coz tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man...._"

Jim smiled to himself. Jesse used to dance with Jim when this song played. He didn't know the artist, but he knew the song.

"Hold me," he whispered, touching his elbow where Jesse would often snuggle into. "Hm." He felt better. He knew what Jesse wanted. Jesse wouldn't want anyone to shed a tear over him. But Jim had a sudden gut feeling that Jesse was still alive, somewhere out there.

---Aster---

He sighed and picked up the stereo. That's what he'd wanted.

'_Make 'em smile, kay? I dun wanna have sad friends. Make 'em happy, Aster, Atticus. Make 'em happy._'

"Happy's hard, Jesse Anderson."


End file.
